A Force for Good
by Fubukikou135
Summary: A sympathetic story from Morgana's point of view starting from the Season 2 finale. Maybe she had regrets? Maybe she had moments of doubt? Maybe she wasn't entirely the evil character you saw on the screen? May stray from the original plot-line to give Morgana a chance.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

"Here, have some water."

"I'm not thirsty."

"If we get out of here, you may not get another chance to drink."

"If we get out of here."

"Here."

"I'm fine."

"No, you have some before I finish it."

"…Thank you."

* * *

**_Morgana_**

Morgana slowly awoke, her eyelids fluttering open to see her half-sister standing above her, her face a mixture of shock and relief. She could feel a soft bed beneath her, not as nice as the one she had in Camelot, and she could see stone walls around her.

"M-Morgause, I-" she could barely get the words out, her throat was burning from the poison. Wet tears leaked from her eyes, "M-Merlin…"

"Hush, my dear sister," Morgause said softly, "You must rest. For one whole month you slept, I was not sure if even the magic of a High Priestess like myself could save you. That poison is a strong one, even though that _serving boy,_" she said the last word with disgust, "told me the antidote."

"A-ah," Morgana choked again, feeling the shock flood over her weak body. Merlin had poisoned her. She had been on the brink of death for one whole month with her sister. Most of all she was shocked that one such as Merlin, one who she'd thought to be her good friend, would poison her and send her to the edge of life. Why would he do this to her? It wasn't her fault that the Knights of Medhir had been summoned, surely he could've sensed her confusion and fear. She cried harder, tears spilling down her face, feeling lost and alone. Who could she trust anymore?

_Her sister Morgause of course._

"Do not cry, Morgana," Morgause furrowed her brow with worry, "No one can hurt you now. I will teach you to control you powers, and then we can take our revenge on Camelot together. I am a close ally of Cenred, and he has quite an army at his disposal."

Morgana didn't know what to do. It wasn't Camelot that she was concerned with, it was Uther. She agreed that it was his time to leave his reign, and she was more than willing to murder him, a fact that scared her a little bit. Was she just a cold-blooded killer? Would that make her evil?

"I-" Morgana's mouth opened as if she wanted to speak, but her throat suddenly burned and she lay her head down against the soft pillow once more.

"Rest," Morgause whispered, stroking her sister's deep black hair comfortingly, "Rest."

* * *

Morgana's slumber was not disturbed by visions of the future this night. She slept soundly thanks to the bracelet her sister had given to her. Instead, she dreamed about Merlin, Arthur, and Gwen. She dreamt she was crouched in the corner of a cold stone room and that they were standing over her, watching her, talking to each other.

_"Morgana has proven herself," Arthur said solemnly, "Without a doubt we know that she is a killer."_

_Gwen buried her face in her hands, "I'm so sorry about this, I should've known when I first saw her casting that spell on Camelot!"_

_Arthur hugged Gwen to himself protectively, "It's okay, none of us knew."_

_Merlin sighed, "We have no choice, Morgana. I truly am sorry."_

The dream was suddenly transforming into a nightmare.

_Morgana herself suddenly spoke in a pleading, tired voice, "No, please, I'm sorry! I mean no harm to my friends!"_

_"That's just it," Arthur said quietly, "We don't know who your friends are anymore."_

_"I'm sorry, Morgana," Merlin whispered again, and she saw tears in his eyes._

_"Oh, Merlin, please do it quickly!" Gwen began to cry softly into Arthur's chest._

_"I just want you to know that we always loved you, Morgana," Merlin sighed and closed his eyes._

_"NO! Please! I'm not ready!" Morgana cried._

_Merlin raised his hand as if he was about to cast a spell, which was absurd because obviously Merlin wasn't a sorcerer. His mouth began to form words that Morgana couldn't hear, and suddenly there was a blinding light and a scream. Her scream._

Morgana woke up in bed, drenched with sweat, face stark white. She looked around the dark room, and noticed that Morgause wasn't in the room anymore, but was relieved to find that she was still safe. A slight trickle of moonlight pooled on the floor from her window. She let out a quiet laugh, knowing that it was all just a dream, but then burst once again into tears. Did the bracelet not work tonight? Was her dream really the future? Morgana's shoulders shook with sobs, and her throat and chest burned more than ever from the poison. What seemed to be an eternity later, she flopped back down on the bed, her eyes puffy and red, her cheeks tearstained. Was she really all alone? She was so different from anyone else, and no one would ever understand besides her half-sister. Morgana eventually drifted of into a dreamless sleep, the room silent all around her.

**_Merlin_**

Merlin wondered if he'd done the right thing ever since the day that the Knights of Mehdir attacked Camelot. Surely it had been Morgana who'd summoned them, for she and Morgause were the only ones not affected by the sickness. But Merlin often found himself crying softly in his room late at night, remembering the last expression that he saw on Morgana's face. Terror, betrayal, confusion, sadness, and conflict all wrapped into one awful expression that haunted him to this day. He could remember clearly when she would give him that beautiful smile of hers, like they were sharing an inside joke, and he would feel their strong friendship. Now it was just so empty. He often saw Guinevere walking around the village or talking to Arthur in quiet tones. She had no one to work for now, no father to go to. Almost every day Arthur lead a search party into the woods to search for the lost ward. Uther was a wreck too, always moping about his chambers, not even having time to search for sorcery any more.

Gaius comforted Merlin, telling him that he'd done the right thing, but Merlin often wondered. These days everything was so serious, so tiresome. Everyone feared for Morgana, and everyone needed her back to fill some gap in their lives.

"Merlin, you don't have to do any work today," Arthur said quietly one morning, sitting on his bed while Merlin prepared his armor.

"Are you sure, Sire?" Merlin stopped in his tracks, "There's much to be done."

On any normal day, Merlin would've found this sentence from Arthur's mouth a godsend, but these days it was just another chance for Merlin to mope about.

"Yes," Arthur snapped, "_Merlin,_ if I tell you that you can have the day off, do you really want to question it?"

"N-no sire, it's just…" Merlin began, "It's Morgana."

Arthur was silent for a moment, sitting with his hand covering his mouth. Then he spoke in a mumbling tone, "That's what everything is about these days, Merlin. Now help me get into my armor and then you're dismissed."

Merlin dressed Arthur in his armor, neither of them saying a word. When he was done, Merlin set a gentle hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"It will all be over soon," Merlin said confidently, "We'll have her back, and it will all be back to normal."

Arthur nodded slowly, then stared Merlin is the eyes. Merlin stared back, then withdrew his hand and walked out into the corridor, shutting the door quietly behind him. He knew Arthur had to lead another search today, but he was thankful that he didn't have to come along this time. It always made him depressed, knowing that they'd spend days looking for the dark-haired woman, but they would not find her. As Merlin walked down to Gaius's chamber, he ran into Guinevere, who was folding some of the Lady Morgana's beautiful dresses.

"Nice day, isn't it?" Gwen asked cheerfully, but Merlin could see that her eyes were tired, "I'm just getting some things ready, just in case…"

Merlin nodded, pursing his lips, "I'm sure we'll find her soon. She was our good friend."

Gwen opened her mouth as if to say something, but then turned away and began rubbing her eye as if she didn't want Merlin to see her crying.

"Are you okay, Gwen?" Merlin asked, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Yes," Guinevere sniffled, then composed herself, "Yes I'm fine. I just know how much she meant to all of us."

It was all Merlin could do to keep from telling Gwen exactly how much Morgana had meant to _him_, but he knew that he could never let on to the fact that he had magic.

"Well," Gwen began, putting on a lighthearted smile, "I'd best be getting back to work. It really helps me cope with it all these days, doing rhythmic things like cleaning."

"Of course," Merlin nodded with a slight smile, then turned to go to the physician's chambers.

Inside, he was met by Gaius, who was stirring a concoction of strange smelling herbs.

Gaius adjusted his glasses, then mumbled to Merlin without looking up from his work, "A small relaxing potion for Uther. He's been having a lot of stress as of late."

"Haven't we all," Merlin said coldly, then shuffled off towards his bedroom.

"Are you all right, Merlin?" Gaius asked concernedly, "Would you like some soup?"

"No thanks, Gaius," Merlin sighed, "I'm just… thinking."

Gaius nodded slowly, then returned to his brew as Merlin closed his bedroom door loudly behind him. He knew how hard it must be for the young sorcerer. He was very close to Morgana, and poisoning her had been a difficult decision. It had been the right one, so Gaius had thought, and he was proud that Merlin went through with it even if it meant this dark time for Camelot. They would soon recover, and hopefully Morgana could find good in her heart before then and return despite the temptations of her sister.

So he hoped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**_Morgana_**

"Now, as you can see, Morgana, the magic is always inside you," Morgause stated, "You just need to be able to control it well."

"Yes," Morgana nodded, "There's just so much in there that I can't even comprehend. It's so overwhelming."

"Do not worry, Sister. You are destined to be the most powerful sorceress in the world, it is just a matter of time," Morgause patted her sister's arm affectionately, "You will become the greatest high priestess ever to have lived."

Morgana was a little bit nervous, "Are you sure I could be that powerful?"

"Of course," Morgause smiled.

It had been a week since Morgana had awoken from her poisoned slumber. Her body had healed back to its regular state, but her mind had been ever changing. She was so afraid and lost, she wasn't sure what to do. She had no conscious control over her power, but she knew that she could depend on her sister to help her learn. Most of all what had been on her mind was the debate between whether or not she should still love her old friends from Camelot.

"Now, Morgana, it's about time we had some food, wouldn't you say? All this talk must be wearing you out," Morgause offered, and gestured towards the door leading back into the castle from the stone courtyard that they were in.

Morgana nodded quickly, "That would be very nice, thank you, Sister."

Moraguse started walking inside, but halted when she saw that Morgana wasn't following her, "Is everything all right?"

Morgana smiled a small smile, "Of course, I just wish to stay out here a moment longer and think about what you have taught me today."

This issued a slow nod from her sister, who turned around and went inside the old castle ruins to prepare some food. Morgana hadn't gotten a good look at where she was for the past week, so now she walked out of the courtyard and towards the grassy shoreline. It was a small island in the middle of a deep black lake, and the sun seldom shone through the mist and clouds overhead. Morgana wondered what the people in Camelot were doing at that moment. Whether they were searching for her in some place which wouldn't yield any results, or whether they'd moved on and assumed her as being dead. This sparked a flicker of anger in her chest. Could it be that they didn't care about her? Merlin had displayed that when he poisoned her while she was merely trying her best to help even though she hated Uther. Maybe she was better off dismissing them, like they might have dismissed her. Maybe the only one she could ever truly feel friendship for was her sister.

Morgana reached out and touched the cool black water to her pale fingertips. She enjoyed the little ripples they made, a little disturbance in this ever still land. She noticed her reflection in the water, not at all what she'd looked like when she'd last been in Camelot. It disturbed her, before she'd looked so beautiful, with her long black hair complementing her marvelous dresses. Now, her hair was untidy, her face was tired and burdened, and she was wearing the black clothes that her sister had leant her. What was she turning into? Whatever it was, Morgause must know best, so she thought. Morgause was the only one like her.

"Morgana?" she heard a voice call from the courtyard.

"I'm right here!" she called back, then hurried towards the castle, brushing thoughts of Camelot aside.

* * *

That night Morgana lay in bed, thinking. She slowly caressed the bracelet that was keeping her from having the bad nightmares about the future. Finally, with a sharp intake of breath, she took off the bangle and set it on a bedside table next to her. _It will only be for tonight,_ Morgana reminded herself. She decided that maybe she would be able to see what her old friends were doing in Camelot, whether or not they cared about her. It would ease her aching mind if she could just know a little bit more. She had been gone for a month and a week, would that be long enough to abandon all searches? Her worries were intensified when she remembered that Uther had shown such cruelty towards her. She felt her anger bubbling to the surface again, and once more it came out in the form of tears. Her pillow had been soaked night after night. The world was so cruel. Why did she have to be so alone?

Morgause had said that if Uther ever found out that Morgana had magic, that he would execute her in the blink of an eye. That was what most fueled Morgana in her hatred for him. The fact that he'd betray anyone, Gwen, Merlin, herself, just because they had magic. That was cruel and unfair. She rolled over in bed, her black hair fanning out over the pillowcase, her eyes resting once more on the bracelet. Should she put it on?

She hesitated for a moment, and then snatched it up and slipped it over her wrist. There was no use seeing what Uther was doing, it would just make it worse anyway.

**_Merlin_  
**

A week had passed, but nothing had changed. Morgana was nowhere to be seen. Merlin thought to himself over and over what he could've said to her, what he could've asked her, what he could've told her while she was still in Camelot.

One night, while Arthur was eating dinner and Merlin was sitting next to the fireplace which was crackling away with its orange flames, Merlin asked, "If there was anything that you could've… said to her before she was kidnapped, what would you have said?"

The firelight made eerie shadows on Merlin's face, making it so Arthur couldn't read his expression.

"I guess," Arthur began, setting down his fork with a slight clatter that echoed through the room, "I would've told her how important she was to me- no, to all of us. How she was practically a sister to me."

Merlin nodded solemnly, but didn't say anything. Arthur waited.

"Well, Merlin?" Arthur prompted, "Aren't you going to say something?"

"I would say," Merlin said in a gravelly tone, "that it wouldn't be the same without her, and that we're never alone."

Arthur looked at him skeptically, "Very… wise, Merlin. You should write that down somewhere."

Merlin laughed quietly. Maybe things could go back to normal.

* * *

The next morning they set off on another search, the biting morning winds whipping at their hair as they rode into the forest of Essetir. Merlin had suggested that perhaps the Druids knew something of the whereabouts of Morgana. They took Lancelot along with them, but they decided to travel without many knights so that they didn't disturb the peaceful atmosphere of the forest. They finally entered the thick woods around midday, and slowly made their way to the area that the Druids inhabited. Merlin suddenly felt his head ache, and he could make out a frenzy of voices all talking to each other.

"We're very close," Merlin said, massaging his temples.

"And _how_ do you know that, Merlin?" Arthur asked, rolling his eyes.

"I can just…" Merlin searched for an excuse.

"I can hear them too, Merlin," Lancelot quickly intervened, "You're not going mad," he added on jokingly.

"Well, I suppose," When the two other men were looking away, Arthur strained to hear the Druids, but he heard nothing. He reminded himself to get his hearing checked by Gaius.

The threesome trotted closer to the camp, and finally Arthur heard the voices. Merlin could hear them all in his head, talking to each other, laughing, children playing.

"I'll go in first and scout ahead to make sure that they know we're not attacking," Merlin suggested to Arthur, and leapt off his horse, landing with a thump on the earthy ground.

"Very well, then," Arthur mumbled, "But the Druids aren't exactly our _allies._"

Merlin hurried ahead and hid behind a small bush outside the camp.

Suddenly, he heard something in his mind that made him freeze, _"Emrys."_

One of the Druids must have seen him! He knew that they wouldn't hurt him, for they were a peaceful people, but he was unsure what they would do to him. He surely couldn't go back to Arthur now.

_"Emrys!" _The voice called again, the voice of a child.

Merlin thought back, _"I have only come for information on my friend."_

_"I know, Emrys. I could hear you,"_ the voice spoke again, _"I will not hurt you, please come out."_

Merlin nervously got out of his hiding spot and saw that a small druid girl with long blond hair was staring at him.

_"I am Emilia, and I want to tell you to leave our camp before the others see you." _She thought to him, her eyes wide with fear.

_"First tell me, have you seen the Lady Morgana? She has had dealings with the Druids before," _Merlin thought desperately.

_"I am sorry, Emrys, we do not know what happened to her," _Emilia thought sadly, looking at her feet, _"But I must warn you not to trust her again! There are prophecies that speak of such a time when Camelot is threatened by the Lady Morgana and her sister."_

Merlin was taken aback, _"Yes, I have heard of these prophecies, but surely Morgana won't become fully evil?"_

Emilia sighed, _"I can only give you this warning, Emrys. The high priestess Morgause has more power than you think."_

_"Why are you telling me this, Emilia? Aren't the Druids an enemy of Camelot?" _Merlin finally asked, glancing back, knowing that Arthur would soon be impatient.

Emilia smiled enigmatically, _"Remember this, Emrys, for it is the same with many other things as you will soon find out. The Druids are an enemy of Camelot, but Camelot is not an enemy of the Druids."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**_Morgana_**

Morgana woke up with a start. She'd just had an unnerving dream about Uther sentencing her to death while all of her old friends watched happily on. The same dream she'd had every few nights for the past month. Morgause had said that the dreams meant nothing, the magic surrounding the bracelet that kept Morgana in peaceful dreams must be wearing off, nothing more. She earnestly promised to rejuvenate the magic as soon as she had business taken care of. Lately Morgause had been visiting Cenred to keep an eye on his army and plan tactics for invading Camelot in a grand scheme they were coming up with. The Lady Morgana did not know what these plans were, but she knew that she must keep practicing her magic for she had an invaluable role to play in the ploy.

Morgana quickly got out of bed, for the light of the dawn filtered in through her tall window. She knew today was another day for her to practice what she'd learned, for Morgause was still in Cenred's kingdom. Morgana was quite used to being alone in the old tower nowadays, and she quickly made breakfast and went out into the courtyard. The fog was lifting beautifully this morning, and the sunlight touched her pale skin. She wondered to herself, as now the people in Camelot were becoming her enemies more and more by the day, whether or not she would ever exchange a true laugh or smile with them again. She smiled bitterly at the sun, always eluding her, like her once-friends. Would she ever exchange a joke with Merlin, and feel the true blossoming of friendship with in her again? Would she ever hug Guinevere to herself, feeling as if they were sisters? Would she ever beat Arthur in a sword fight again and laugh as he wouldn't admit that a girl, nonetheless the Lady Morgana, had beaten him?

She reached out her hand to the sun and whispered under her breath, **_"_****_Árfæste mé."_**

Her eyes flashed a brilliant gold, and the fog flowed off to the side allowing the sunlight to shine brighter on the young woman, making her squint. It was nice to see the sun sometimes, so Morgana thought, for she didn't often get a chance to bathe herself in it. The sun was truthful, never discriminating. A sudden pain in her chest made her start, and she toppled to the ground, hand on her heart. The magic took a lot out of her. So much that she didn't do it often, only when she needed to. She smiled another sad smile. What was she to become? Only fate would tell her.

* * *

That night, Morgause returned, attitude cheerful and smiling all around.

"What have you and Cenred planned?" Morgana asked at dinner with a smile.

"Many wonderful things!" Morgause exclaimed breathlessly, "We have a plan that will surely cause Camelot to fall!"

"Is that our goal?" asked Morgana a little bit downheartedly, "To bring the destruction of Camelot?"

"Well," Morgause replied, slightly taken aback, "Isn't it?"

Morgana became very interested in the plate of food in front of her, "Yes, I am ready to see Uther fall."

"Uther," Morgause snapped bitterly, "More than just fall. He has been a slaughterer of all those who have sorcery. He has discriminated against all people, young or old, weak or strong, innocent or guilty! The truth is that those who have magic are no different from everyone else. We are all the same, but now Uther has declared himself better. In doing this, he has turned his own kind against him."

"But," Morgana was confused, "Surely we are different than them. We have power to rule over our environment, and they do not."

"Sister," Morgause smiled and set her hand on her sister's, "You are not alone in this world. Remember that, you always have me to be alongside you."

Morgana smiled back. A true smile. One she hadn't done in almost three months. She felt like a regular person when she was around Morgause, there was no reason to pretend she was anyone else. Morgause squeezed her sister's hand tightly.

"You are safe with me," Morgause smiled. When she turned her head downwards, her mouth contorted into a smile that Morgana would be doing for many months to come. A smile on manipulation. Of course, she loved her sister, but the Lady Morgana was vital in the plan to overthrow Uther, and Morgause couldn't possibly have such a powerful sorceress fighting against her such as Morgana.

"Thank you, Sister," Morgana closed her eyes, still smiling, "You have shown me what is the true side I should fight for. I have no doubts."

Which, of course, was a lie.

**_Merlin_**

Emilia's words stayed in Merlin's head for the next month to come. _The Druids may be an enemy of Camelot, but Camelot is not an enemy of the Druids. _Did the same thing apply to sorcery? Maybe if they got Morgana back, and she wasn't turned evil by Morgause, he could tell her his secret. Maybe they could be together.

Of course, his musings were interrupted by a certain blond-haired individual, "_MERLIN! Where the hell are you?"_

"I'm right here, Sire!" Merlin got up from cleaning the stables and walked out into the open air.

"There's another ride coming up soon," Arthur explained, arms crossed, "You have to lead it because I have an important meeting to attend, and Guinevere's proposed to come with you," he said this last part annoyedly .

"Good," Merlin smiled, "I'll enjoy the company."

"What, and you don't enjoy _my_ company?" Arthur retorted.

"Prat," Merlin whispered jokingly as he walked by the Prince on the way back into the citadel.

_"MERLIN!" _Merlin heard a yell from behind him, but he laughed and kept on walking to retrieve Guinevere for the ride.

* * *

Guinevere was riding a white horse along with Merlin at the head of the pack. They'd brought along a couple of knights along with many soldiers, and were going to search for Morgana in some of the nearby towns.

Gwen turned to Merlin, "Do you really think all this searching is going to find her?'

Merlin looked back, "To be honest, no, but we can always hope for the best."

Gwen nodded thoughtfully, and after some time said, "I think about her all the time, wondering if she's safe or if she's been killed by slave-traders."

"I don't know," Merlin replied quietly, not mentioning Morgause, "But whatever it is, I don't think it will be good."

Sir Leon rode up alongside the twosome, "Excuse me, Merlin, but I think there's something afoot. If you listen closely, you can hear nothing, not even the wind."

Guinevere looked around concernedly, "You're right, Leon," she turned worriedly to Merlin, "Should we head back?"

Merlin listened, and felt the silence chill him, "Yes, let's go back now."

But it was not to be. Almost instantly, bandits emerged from behind the trees and surrounded the small party. With a loud battle cry, they commenced in fighting. Metal clashed on metal, horses reared and ran off into the woods. Merlin swiftly dismounted and helped Guinevere down.

"Quickly, get into that grove of trees over there Gwen!" Merlin yelled.

"No!" Gwen retorted, grabbing the sword of a fallen bandit, "I'm a blacksmith's daughter, remember?"

With no time to hesitate, Merlin left Gwen fighting along with the other soldiers. Suddenly, something made Merlin stop in his tracks.

A shrill cry sounded, _"Help me!"_

He recognized the voice, and wondered why no one else seemed to notice. Then it dawned on him: it was a druid trying to communicate. One druid in particular.

_"Emilia! We're here, where are you? Why are you in danger?" _Merlin thought as loud as he could.

_"I was captured when these bandits raided my camp! The others are mostly hurt or dead, but they thought they could sell me as a slave," _Emilia thought back from somewhere in the trees beyond.

It sickened Merlin, _"I'm coming to help."_

_"Thank you," _came a relieved response.

Merlin left the battle scene, only throwing one arbitrary spell in the direction of a bandit, who promptly went flying into a tree. Merlin hurried into a heavily wooded area and was relieved to find the girl sitting there, arms tied to a thick tree. The bandits' supplies were littered about a small area of bushes nearby.

"Emrys!" Emilia exclaimed exhaustedly, "Use your magic to untie these knots!"

"I will," Merlin replied, and was about to recite an incantation when who else but Guinevere ran up to check on the child.

"I saw you leave, Merlin, and I figured something must be wrong," Gwen said quickly, "Here, we must help this poor girl!"

Gwen and Merlin untied the ropes, then ran with Emilia deeper into the woods. They came across a small cave and stopped there.

"You will be safe here," Merlin assured the small druid girl.

"Are you sure?" Gwen grabbed Merlin by the arm and whispered in his ear, "The patrols often come near here."

"There's nowhere else to go," Merlin whispered back, "If we go any further Sir Leon and the other knights will wonder where we went."

Gwen nodded concernedly, then smiled sadly at Emilia.

"I'll be okay here?" Emilia asked for assurance, but a quick glance towards Merlin betrayed her emotions. She was scared, and she knew she wouldn't last long.

"You'll be fine!" Guinevere stooped down so that she was eye-level with the young girl and brushed the long hair out of her face, "We'll come by and check on you tomorrow, then we'll find a better place for you."

Merlin nodded, and Emilia seemed to relax a little bit. She nodded and retired into the cave, disappearing into the darkness. Gwen and Merlin exchanged worried looks, then headed back to where the knights were waiting.

Merlin heard a small voice whisper through his head, _"Thank you for trying, Emrys, but there's nothing you can do."_

He closed his eyes and sighed. He told himself that tomorrow they would go to check on Emilia and she'd be fine, but his true feelings betrayed him.

Guinevere smiled and leaned on Merlin's shoulder as they walked, "She'll be fine, Merlin. Just like Morgana is fine and safe right now. I know it."

Merlin nodded, thankful to have a friend like Gwen to be there.


End file.
